


Apple Pie Life with Satan

by Angel170



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Sam messed up, he knew Lucifer expected him home and instead he gets home too late, missed dinner and brought an unexpected guest. Hopefully the puppy dog eyes will work.





	Apple Pie Life with Satan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrickstersLittleHelper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickstersLittleHelper/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to the Lucifer/baby brother to my Michael/big brother. Love you Karin  
> As always thanks to Lacqueluster for all her help and being such an awesome beta reader and helping with all my stories.

Sam was not going to apologize, he wasn’t. He did the right thing damn it, it’s not his fault it was already 8pm by the time he got to the shelter. In fact if this was anyone’s fault it was whoever left this poor malnourished puppy alone and filthy in the street. Sam had just gotten off work and found the small pup huddled in the middle of a deserted street. He did the right thing, he saved the little thing before someone else came and ran it over. He even took it to the shelter but the staff must had just left because it was closed for the night.

Yes he knew how the former Devil felt about holding animals hostage; regardless of how many times Sam tried to explain that was not what pet ownership was about. And yes, he could see Luc’s argument of how he understood more than anyone how it felt to be locked away in a cage, but they weren’t keeping the puppy and Sam couldn’t leave it to die in the street. This wasn’t like the one and only time Sam and his boyfriend had went to a pet store and when his back was turned the fallen angel had released all the birds from their cages. Lucky for Sam they were both fast runners, he didn’t even want to think how expensive some of those bigger birds were. But this was different damn it, he did the right thing and Lucifer will just have to deal with it. It won’t apologize, he won’t.

After his shower he headed downstairs to apologize. Not for helping the puppy no but he knew he could have taken it to his brother or one of their friends. Sam and Lucifer had their own house but so did the others and they would have taken a small puppy for the night without complaint. Sam just wanted to keep the poor thing close and wanted to be the one to save the small brown and white puppy.

“Would you prefer to eat the meat like this or should I cut it up?” Sam stopped behind the doorway at Lucifer’s question, a soft bark answered giving Sam even more pause. “Of course, I’ll use the blender then. Once you’re older you should see about hunting. Don’t let the hairless apes tell you to eat from a can most of those things are filled with poisons and constantly are recalled but only after a significant amount of death.”

“Lucifer? I didn’t know you could still talk to animals.” Sam thought he was brought back without his grace, does this mean he was becoming an angel again, was he going to leave?

“I can speak to whomever I choose whether I can understand what is being spoken back is another thing. I just have to work harder to bridge the language barrier, but it isn’t impossible not if you want to understand.” Lucifer hand fed the puppy who chewed happily at the meal. “He’s eating your steak, you were late for date night and invited someone without calling. It’s only fair to feed our guest instead of you.”

Sam tried to fight back a smile, but judging by the raised brow of his boyfriend he knew he failed.

“I am sorry Luc, I should have called at least.”

“Yes, you should have. You made a big production of making me get a phone and learning how to use it then you go and don’t even bother to call me to let me know you were okay.”

“You knew I was okay Lucifer.”

“No, I didn’t I don’t have my grace anymore. I can’t feel you, I can’t hear you. If you get attacked I wouldn’t be able to fly to you.” the puppy finished with his dinner sat on his hind legs and licked Lucifer’s nose as thanks.

“I’m sorry, I should have called and I should have taken the little guy to Dean. Tomorrow morning I’ll go to the no kill shelter first thing and bring them the puppy.”

“I suppose that’s for the best. He needs to urinate I’ll show him the backyard, you can do the dishes.”

“Is that my penance?”

Lucifer gave him a soft kiss, “more like I already slaved away for hours and don’t feel like doing dishes on top of that.”

Sam laughed merrily as he watched his boyfriend lead the puppy outside. It was dark out but the lights from the patio helped to show the well cared for garden Lucifer created. The puppy ran around sniffing at the rose bushes before trotting over to the section where the fallen angel planted vegetables. Lucifer just watched the small creature explore, a small proud on his lips. He always did like to impress with his horticulture skill.

**** 

The bed dipped waking Sam from his sleep as he felt something wet and cold on his face. He peeked one eye open and started seeing the face of the puppy in front of his eye sniffing around him. His cold nose nudging against Sam’s face.

“Lucifer?”

“He was lonely downstairs.”

Fighting back a grin he nodded against his pillow while the older man pulled the puppy to his side.

“Of course he was.”

“Go to sleep Sam, you’re keeping us up.”

That morning during his run Sam stopped into a pet shop and grabbed everything he would need to be a puppy owner. There was a moment heading back home he wondered if he was doing the right thing, making this decision without talking to his boyfriend. But all doubt flew away when he walked into the kitchen and saw Lucifer bathing the puppy in the sink. Both animal and fallen angel looked so relaxed and happy Sam knew this was his family.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to talk to me or see some of my other work that I haven't or maybe won't be posting to AO3 (hint the reader inserts) [my tumblr](http://mrsgabrieltrickster.tumblr.com)  
> Comments and Kudos are life blood.


End file.
